Calvin
by luvsbitca
Summary: Grace and Luke bond over ’Calvin and Hobbes’


**Title –** Calvin  
**Author –** Moonbeam  
**Summary – **Grace and Luke bond over _'Calvin and Hobbes'_  
**Rating –** PG-13 (a little smoochage)  
**Spoilers –** I've only seen the first ten episodes.  
**Disclaimer –** Not mine if it was Glynis would not have happened, Grace would snog Luke like she did in 'Wealth of Nations' more regularly, Adam and Jane would be all sweet and stuff. Friedman would be castrated, Kevin would get more sibling time, he's such a sweetie and Helen would get a really good answer to one of her questions by that priest. I don't own Calvin or the article I just adore them both.  
**Author's Note –** It's fluff, I'm okay with it made me happy to write it. I do hope you enjoy.  
**AN2 –** Thanks to _youcrazything _and Jess for encouragement and telling me that this wasn't insane.

**Calvin  
****by Moonbeam**

When Luke walked into the kitchen Kevin looked up from his sandwich. The two brothers were alone, together for a week while Joan was away at another camp; this one required her parents to accompany her. Luke and Kevin had been left alone at home, with very strict instructions about no parties.

"Geek, you have a girl in you room."

"Huh?" Luke pulled his head out of the fridge and looked at his brother.

"Grace is up in your room. She got here about ten minutes ago. Knocked on the door. Looked a little less gruff, more sad than usual so I sent her up to your room. Figured that she'd be more comfortable up there. Go and see what's up."

"Yes captain." Luke grabbed two sodas and mock saluted Kevin before heading upstairs.

"Sarcastic little geek." Kevin wheeled into the lounge room and turned on the TV. He should probably not be allowing them to be upstairs alone, his parents would have trepidations about it but Luke was smart and Kevin figured that he could make his own decisions. That and he didn't really want to have to hear or see anything that was going on.

* * *

Luke walked into his room and found Grace sitting in front of his computer. He put the cans down indicating that one was for Grace.  
"Hey Grace, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to be at home at the moment."

"Okay." Luke left that alone, when she wanted to talk she would. "Are you doing homework?"

"Dude." Grace's disbelief was evident.

"Then what are you doing?" Luke moved towards her to look at the screen. What he saw made him smile.

"I'm checking out some Calvin and Hobbes."

"I can see that. You like Calvin?"

"Dude, he's like a miniature anarchist. Take this one for example. He has a problem with the authorities way of doing things, having to learn subtraction so he uses logic and argument to circumvent the system."

"Grace, he thinks one of the numbers is murdering the other and by not doing the sum he savours the mystery of the answer. And subtraction is very important in life."

"You think an intimate knowledge of geosynchronous orbits is important too."

"It is." Luke's belief in the irrefutable logic of subtraction was obvious.

Grace just smiled and clicked on the link to see the next comic.

"So why are you looking here and not at home."

"I just don't want to be there and my connection has been untrustworthy lately."

"What do you mean untrustworthy?" His interest was obvious from his voice.

"Don't think about fixing my computer just come and look at these, you could learn a lot from Calvin."

"Like?" Luke wasn't going to tell her now but he loved Calvin and Hobbes; he wanted to know what it was about the comic that she loved.

"He is how old and he built a machine to clone himself. He's travelled through time and he battles evil aliens."

"And he talks to a stuffed tiger."

"Unimaginative."

Their argument was interrupted by a knock on Luke's door. After a few moments the door swung open and Kevin looked in with some caution.

"Kevin?" Luke queried.

"Just wanted to know if Grace was staying for dinner."

"What are you having?" Grace asked.

"Pizza."

"Yeah I'll stay."

"What do you like to have on it?"

"Anything but anchovies and pineapple."

"That works. I'll order a little later and let you know when it arrives." Kevin moved to turn around.

"Kevin." Grace drew his attention back to them.

"Grace."

"What was with the slow entry?"

"I didn't want to see you two making out but it appears we were right and science is sex to Luke."

"Kevin!" Luke's outrage made both Grace and Kevin smile.

"We're looking at Calvin and Hobbes."

"Geek you remember when we used to play Calvinball?"

"Luke?" Grace turned and stared at him.

Kevin didn't seem to notice her reaction and continued talking. "Joan always cheated. And you were a fast little thing. But I always won anyway."

"No you didn't." Luke avoided Grace's stare and turned his attention to Kevin instead.

"Okay I won most of the time."

"Liar." Grace finally found her voice.

"Not lying, really I just wanted to know why you liked it."

"Awww." Kevin threw in as he began wheeling himself backwards. "You two are just too cute. You know I found an interesting article the other day, comparing Fight Club to Calvin and Hobbes. Very persuasive and amusing." Kevin left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Did he just call us cute?" Grace sounded angry and Luke wanted to distract her, before their nice moment turned into a rant about their non-cuteness and how cuteness was against all her sensibilities and that it was his fault, somehow it had to be his fault; he just wasn't sure how.

"You know he only said it to annoy you." Logic rarely worked, but Luke had hope.

"I know. And I'm not going to dignify it with a response."

"Really?" Luke looked at her questioningly.

"Really, but I am bored with Calvin now." Grace didn't let him think about what she could mean just lent over and kissed him.

Luke pulled away from her lips and sucked in air. He leant back towards her but she put a hand on his chest to stop him.  
"This is a little uncomfortable."

"What do you suggest?"

"For a genius you can't take a hint." Grace stood up and pulled him towards his bed. She sat down on it and pulled Luke with her; capturing his lips again.

Time seemed to march past them without note. Grace felt him pull her down on top of him, felt oxygen become a necessity and then the touch of his lips a larger one. Luke felt her fingers on his skin, her lips on his. But both seemed to ignore time and air and anything outside the touch of their lips.

* * *

Luke slid his hand along the edge of her top, two fingers sliding beneath to skim across her skin. Grace sunk her fingers into his hair, pressing against his scalp at his touch. He moved the top up and smoothed his hand over the skin of her lower back, feeling the muscles move as she tightened her grip. Grace moaned against his lips and slid her free hand along his side, pulling at his top, trying to find the heated flesh beneath. Luke smiled into the kiss and-

"Pizza is-oh sorry." Kevin's interruption caused Luke's hand to move from beneath Grace's top but given that she was on top of him and she didn't seem as embarrassed as he was there was little else he could do.

"We'll be down in a minute," she mumbled as she pulled away from him.

"Right." Kevin wheeled away from the room chuckling. Maybe Luke had realised science wasn't everything.

"Oh God." Luke said when he finally sat up.

"Geek it's not that big of a deal. You yourself said you'd caught him doing worse."

"I know but he's my brother and that was embarrassing."

"You embarrassed by me?" Grace accused, painfully aware of this same question coming between them once before.

"God no. But come on he walked in on us making out."

"Yeah? So, he probably respects you a little more now that he knows you know how to do that."

"That is not the point," Luke ran a hand through his hair. "Let's go eat."

Luke made to stand up but Grace grabbed his hand. "Luke. He expected us to be doing that. At least he did before. It isn't that big of a deal he does it, Joan does it, hell I've seen your parents making out."

"Grace, I do not need that mental image right now."

"Right but the point is you don't need to be embarrassed. He'll mock you, he'll tease you and then it will be forgotten."

"Okay. Come on or he'll eat it all." Luke stood and pulled her up and out the door with him. At the top of the stairs he stopped her and turned to face her. "I will never be embarrassed by you. I'm just used to not sharing you and well I'm a little annoyed to have him be privy to what was private between us."

Grace didn't say anything, it wasn't her style but she did lean up and kiss him gently. Then pulled him down the stairs and towards dinner.

The End


End file.
